<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and the taste of you sweet on my tongue by impatientseamstress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659528">and the taste of you sweet on my tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientseamstress/pseuds/impatientseamstress'>impatientseamstress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, about how the first time you share food with your soulmate it tastes sweet, actual sheer toothrot, everything is nice and cute, got some funky worldbuilding in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientseamstress/pseuds/impatientseamstress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you share food with your soulmate everything tastes sweet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and the taste of you sweet on my tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Kid/gifts">Elf_Kid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I asked for fluff prompts because I was trying to change years and Elf suggested Soulmate Au (both parties have the same system for soulmate identification, and it does not involve blood or shared pain).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say the first time you share food with your soulmate it tastes like nothing you’ve ever eaten in your life. Some people say its like having a mouth full of popping candy, others say its like the best cake you’ve ever eaten. like the one you had when you were five that looked like a witch and everything was sugary deliciousness.</p>
<p>The one thing that everyone can agree on is that it always tastes sweet. </p>
<p>Of course not everyone has the time or inclination to sit through an endless impossibility of meals in the hope that their date is their fated to be. So people started having little crackers set out on tables at restaurants or in the doorway of homes for the express purpose of finding out on first meeting if the person in front of them is their soulmate.</p>
<p>This has lead to a booming industry of meeting wafers and business cards made of edible paper. Its standard on meeting someone new to each pull out a wafer or card, break it in half, and give it to the other person. The wafers are tasteless little things but are as sweet as honey if the other half is between the lips of your soulmate.</p>
<p>Some people even have little unsweetened biscuits they bake at home (they say you have better luck if you make them yourself).</p>
<p>Communion of the souls, some lapsed catholic wiseass nicknamed it once and it stuck.</p>
<p>Its so ingrained in society that the first time Roxanne Ritchi is kidnapped by Megamind she’s deeply confused as to why she feels hungry despite it being right after lunch.</p>
<p>Its actually the reason she doesn’t scream the first time. She’s so thrown by not being offered a broken cracker that she feels unsettled and confused for at least half the kidnapping before she figures it out and starts paying attention to the show.</p>
<p>Of course repetition breeds familiarity and after a few months he starts offering her coffee or a glass of water while they wait for the hero to show up and before you know it its been five years and they spend more time talking than he does fighting or threatening her. She’s brought her lunch along a time or two when she was kidnapped on her way to spending her lunchbreak in the nearby park and they’ve definitely both eaten Minion’s baking together so of course they aren’t soulmates.</p>
<p>Even if you asked each of them and neither of them were able to pinpoint exactly when it was they confirmed this. Its been so long they have to have shared <em>something.</em></p>
<p>Not everyone goes in for the whole Soulmate thing anyway. Some prefer hiking dates or just to not share food at all until it comes up naturally. Or just assuming that the possibility of a soulmate doesn’t mean you cant build a life and love with someone else.</p>
<p>Roxanne isn’t in the world’s greatest hurry to find her soulmate. If only because it will confirm once and for all that the feelings she has for a certain blue alien are never meant to be.</p>
<p>Its only a little crush. Just a forced proximity thing. Like a coworker you can objectively state is hot even if nothing is ever going to come of it because you are professional and this is a work environment and so what if he’s brilliant and funny and incredibly handsome? Its not like he feels the same way about her.</p>
<p>Megamind knows for a fact his species had soulmates. He just assumed that being the only one left meant he wasn’t going to find one on earth of all places. Its certainly not Miss Ritchi at any rate. Evil Gods how embarrassing <em>that</em> would have been, kidnapping the woman you were meant to spend the rest of your life with. He does hope they might still be able to exchange emails occasionally after she finds her soulmate. He’s been working up the courage to ask her about exchanging addresses some day.</p>
<p>He’s only a little bit madly in love with her. He’s sure he’ll get over it <strike>if</strike> <em>when</em> she finds her soulmate. Until then he’ll just enjoy what little of her company he can.</p>
<p>The eighty first time they meet, after years and years of kidnappings, she tells him that the hero is off fighting wildfires interstate and is probably going to be a while. His shoulders slump and he asks if she’d like a cup of coffee while they wait and she offers some of the biscuits her coworker had just brought back as a souvenir from Japan that she had in her bag.</p>
<p>And there they sit, her in her chair, he in his. Discussing the weather and the life-cycle of the giant cuttlefish and everything in between as they drink coffee and eat matcha butter cookies.</p>
<p>They both reach for the last biscuit at the same time and Megamind pulls his hand back, “No Miss Ritchi, it’s yours,” he waves and skids away on his chair to check on the status of the wildfires.</p>
<p>Roxanne snaps the last one in half and tosses it to him without thinking and he catches it without looking away from the screens, “So anyway, they all congregate in this place called Whyalla and-” she bites down on her half as he eats his.</p>
<p>And sweetness bursts on both of their tongues.</p>
<p>Really, after five years of kidnappings finding out a supervillain is your soulmate should have been more climactic.</p>
<p>“Oh.” He says and turns to look at her in a mix of startled hope and fear.</p>
<p>“Oh.” She echoes and licks the crumbs from her fingers because she’s not quite sure what else to do.</p>
<p>“I guess I should untie you.”</p>
<p>“I guess you should.”</p>
<p>He makes short work of the ropes binding her waist and feet. She stretches and gets up and for a moment he thinks she’s going to leave because she deserves better than this, better than him.</p>
<p>But she offers a hand to pull him to his feet and doesn’t let go when he stands. Her hands are warm through the leather and she smells like coffee and sunshine.</p>
<p>“Um,” she says smiling, and there is warmth and hope and impossibility blooming in both of their chests. “I hope you don’t mind. But I’d really like to kiss you now.”</p>
<p>“Mind?” He exclaims, “Mind! Miss Ritchi in what world would I ever mind kissing you, even if you weren’t my soulmate!”</p>
<p>“You wanted to kiss me even if I wasn’t your soulmate?” She asks, startled.</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>“Oh,” and she smiles again, “Good, me too.” She lifts her hand to his cheek and guides him gently forward to press her lips to his. His mouth trembles against hers for a moment, and she realises he’s laughing. Suddenly she’s spinning in the air as he whirls her around with a shout and captures her lips again. She wraps her arms around his neck and she’s laughing too.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe its you,” he says in wonderment, drinking in the sight of her face like he’s never really let himself look at her before.</p>
<p>Roxanne runs her hand over the curve of his skull and basks in his smile, delighting in the fact that of two whole planets entire galaxies apart they still managed to find one another and he’s <em>hers, hers, hers.</em> “Me either,” she says and kisses him again for good measure, “I just have one request,”</p>
<p>“Anything” he promises instantly.</p>
<p>“I think its time you started calling me Roxanne, don’t you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>